An Unexpected Travel
by Ultimatespiderfan347
Summary: When a pair of 3 friends have an unexpected crash, it sends them to a place they never expected. Contains some scenes of characters getting killed, and the use of the word, "crap". Also, this will be T for now. It could changed.


_**An Unexpected Travel**_

_Chapter 1_

_Something's Not Right_

_**Jonah's POV**_

"_...Jonah...Jonah! _Wake up!"

I was awoken by Sarah, who was already dressed for the trip. She was at the point of punching me.

"Come on, Jonah! You're friends are here!" she said.

Sarah is my friend, and my sister. She was taller than me, which I complained about. I woke up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, ate my food, and was ready for the trip. By the way, my name is Jonah, my parents called me Joseph for some reason. It's only my mom and sister, my dad's been in the hospital for a year now. I remembered that time when he crashed, and our neighbor, who was his friend, told us about the incident.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I told her.

"Well, now we have to get there by 9:30!"

If you don't know what's she talking about, we were going to Nashville for a meeting. My mother told us that we had to go to the hospital about the crash, and how it would affect our dad. Anyways, back to what we were doing, we got into the car, and left. My mother waved as we left, I waved back.

"The doctor said that we have to pay the bills for the stuff that they had to do." Sarah said.

"Why would they make you have to pay the fee's?" I questioned.

"Because, they had to put their heart and effort on helping you're father. And plus, you get to see you're dad for once in awhile!" Luke, one of my friends, said.

"I know, Luke." I said.

When we got inside the city of Nashville, we had to wait in traffic. Luke honked at the cars.

"Come on, jerk's!" he yelled.

"You don't have to yell, Luke." Sarah said.

"You want to drive?!"

"No thanks. I haven't learned to drive yet."

"I thought you learned to last year?" I asked her.

"Not until I'm 16. I'm 14."

Sarah and Luke argued for a while, while I had my portable DVD player on.

"Jonah, I thought you had left that at home?" Sarah told me.

"Nope. I had it with me."

"I need to get some gas before we get back on the road." -

- "LOOK OUT!" I shouted, seeing a truck driving right towards us.

The truck honked at us to get out of the way. We turned, but it was too late. We had drove into a curve, and crashed.

"OH CRAP!" Luke shouted.

We crashed into a tree. I was sure that we were dead.

* * *

_**3RD Person POV**_

Jonah, and his friends, had crashed into a tree. All three were knocked unconscious. When Jonah woke up, sat up. "Ugh...What happened?"

Jonah looked around the area. "Sarah! Luke!"

"Where are they? They've got to be somewhere. I just know it." he said. Jonah got up, and walked around. He looked for an hour, until he found a town. "Good. *pant* A town." He walked into the town, and seen cars.

"At least there's cars, that mean's there's people." he said. Then, he walked over to the town, then seen something strange.

"Wait. Those don't look like people. They look like animals." he walked into the town a little farther. "Um. Hey!" he shouted. The animal, which looked like a bear, looked at him.

"I won't hurt you! I'm friendly!" he said. The bear walked towards him. "Yes?"

"W-What the heck?!"

"You...can understand me?"

"AH! A TALKING BEAR! YOU'RE LIKE THOSE STUPID CARE BEARS!"

"Sir, you don't have to yell at me. I can hear you."

"OK. OK. I'm sorry. It's just that, you're a talking bear."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you my name!"

"You won't try to find me? Will you?" Jonah said.

"No. Anyways, my name is Flippy. What's yours? Flippy said.

"Jonah. Nice to meet you, Flippy. But, where am I?"

"You're in Happy Tree Town. It's great I've met someone who's not like us."

"Wait. You don't know what kind of creature am I?"

"Nope. Never seen any of you're kind."

"I'm a human." Jonah said.

"Huh?" Flippy said, confused.

"A human. It's what me, and my friends, are."

"You have friends?"

"Yes." Jonah answered.

"Cool! Want to see my friends?" Flippy said.

"Sure."

Luke and Sarah then ran into them. "OOF!" both of them said.

"Jonah! Who are you talking to?" -

- "AH! A monster! Kill it!" Luke yelled. Then, Flippy turned cold.

"Flippy? Hello?" Jonah said.

"Flippy?" Sarah said.

"That's his name."

"Then what's going on with him?"

"I don't know." Jonah said, confused. Flippy then shook his head.

"Sorry about that. That's happens usually." he said.

"He just talked." Sarah said.

"I know."

Flippy gave Jonah and his friends a walk around the town. When they went into his house, they frowned.

"A log?" Luke said.

"Oh, yea. It's my house. Wanna look inside?"

"OK." all three said. They walked in, and seen a huge mess. "UGH! What's wrong with you're house?" Sarah said.

"It's been like this for awhile." Jonah walked over to the bathroom. "What's in here?"

"Don't look in there!" Flippy yelled.

"Pills?" Sarah said.

"I think you seen enough for today. I'll get Handy to build a house for you."

"Handy?" Jonah said.

"Oh, I'll drive you to where he is."

"OK." all three said.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I'm Sarah, but, you've pretty much known that already. Anyways, this "Flippy" person drove us to Handy's place.

"I'll get him to come down from the construction site. Stay right here." Flippy said. Flippy then walked to the area while we stayed at an safe area.

"Handy! I want to show someone to you!"

"What? Flippy? What are you saying?" - Handy then saw us, and fell.

- "AH!"

"Flippy! What are you doing?! Save him!" I shouted. I looked, and saw spikes!

"Look out!" I yelled to him, but it was too late.

"ACK!" he coughed. We gasped as he was impaled on the spikes. Flippy went cold again.

"..."

"Flippy?" Jonah said.

"...Ha-ha." Flippy laughed.

"What's wrong with him?" I said to Jonah.

"I don't know."

Then, Flippy turned towards us, but his eyes were yellow now, and he had a evil smile. "What's wrong, Flippy?" I asked him.

"You're going to be next." he said, in a different voice.

"W-What's did he say?" Luke said.

"HAHAHA! DIE!"

"Run!" Jonah said. We started running, while Flippy was grabbing his knife. "He has a knife?!" I said. We ran away as Evil Flippy was chasing us.

"Hi, Flippy." Cuddles said.

"Die!" he cut Cuddles in half.

"You are sick!" I shouted.

"Yea! We know that, Sarah!" Jonah said. We hid in a house.

"*phew* We're safe." -

- "EEK!" we looked and saw a porcupine.

"Whoops!" I said.

"It's okay. It's just that I didn't know why you're running." she said.

"It's Flippy!" Jonah said.

"Flippy? Is he on his evil side again?"

"YES!" we shouted.

"You'll be safe in here once you're out of sight." she said.

"ACK!" we heard someone coughing outside, so we looked outside. "HELP!" a otter screamed.

"Let go of me ya freak!" he shouted in a pirate accent. Then, he was dead.

"He's a sick, twisted, bear!" I said.

"I know. It happens a lot." she said.

"Wait. This happens ALL the time?" Jonah said.

"Yep."

"Then that means every time something bad happens, he'll flip out!" I said.

"So, we have to be careful!" I shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Flippy shouted.

"Uh, oh." I said.

**This is the first story of Happy Tree Friends to have humans suddenly sent into their world.**

**Also, sorry about the length of this chapter. I promise that this will be longer in Chapter 2. Anyways, bye!**

**~Ultimatespiderfan347**


End file.
